


The Sands of Time

by FujurPreux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes differently in Night Vale, as three Avengers discover in an unexpected way. Spoilers for episode 67 of WTNV "Best Of?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "The Tides of Time" prompt of the [](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[genprompt_bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/480615.html).

The warm, rich voice of the radio host floated through the higher levels of the Avengers Tower while Steve climbed up the stairs with an amused and yet confused expression on his face. 

"Wow. Whoever restored those tapes made a great job," he said. 

"What—what tapes?" Tony asked as he hurried to turn off an old radio and put a blanket on it, and then he tried to cover the resulting bulge leaning oh-so-casually on the table. "Rogers," he continued with a concerned voice, "have you considered checking those old ears of yours? Because at your age—"

"Save it, Stark," Natasha said from her spot on the couch, not even bothering to raise her eyes from the magazine she was reading. "He saw it."

Tony pouted, removed the blanket. "I'm not getting you another birthday present just because you decided to move like a cat today."

"I taught him that," Natasha said with pride in her voice.

Steve snickered and shook his head at both of them. "Birthday present, huh?" He got closer to take a better look. It was big and solid, all fancy-looking with its dome that raised to form a peak. It brought all kind of memories. "I'll act surprised, promise."

"You better," Tony said. He picked up a screwdriver and resumed working on the radio. "Meanwhile, no, you can't use it."

"I wasn't gonna," Steve replied, hands raised in defeat as he flopped on the couch next to Natasha.

"What was that about tapes?"she asked, closing the magazine but leaving a thumb between the pages. 

"You know, the ones that were playing when I got here."

"I had it tuned to a live broadcast," Tony explained, turning the radio on again. The same melodious voice came out.

"No. It may be a radio station, but that guy was already older than me in the forties and he sounds young. It's not live. "

"Steve, are you sure it's the same person? He was talking about his boyfriend's smartphone a while ago," Natasha said. 

He looked at her straight in the eye. "Believe me. There are things you just can't forget."

"It can be his son or grandson," Tony said. "I mean, family sometimes sound similar, right?"

Steve frowned, not entirely convinced yet, and stared at the radio. "I met him. The man I'm talking about. Back when I was in a tour selling bonds. One of the buses broke down in the middle of the desert, but that town was there, so we did a show while we waited for the repairs. The funny thing was—"

" _Captain_ _America!_ " said the voice on the radio making the three of them jump. " _I remember him well. Dear listeners, I don't know why I feel the sudden and unexpected need to talk about him, but honestly, you wouldn't believe what a nice man he is. I still have that memorabilia he signed for me when he was on tour in our beautiful town. I was already hosting this show and, you know, when I look at those cards, it's like I'm swimming again in the pools of those extraordinary blue eyes! And I can say this because Carlos and I have talked about how this is the one threesome neither of us would mind. Captain, if by any chance you happen to be listening to this, congratulations on being fished out from the ocean! It's nice to have you back in the world of the defrosted fighting for our safety! What a good man!_ " A beat. " _Please call. And now, listeners, I leave you with... the weather!_ "

Steve, Tony, and Natasha exchanged looks. 

"You weren't in any tour recently, right?" Tony asked. 

Steve shook his head slowly. "Nope."

They looked back at the radio. 

"I am so getting you another present, Rogers," Tony said. 

"I'll go get some gasoline and matches," Natasha said as she stood up and left the room. 

"Please do. Both of you," Steve said rubbing his face with his hands. Some things should be left buried in the sands of time, and this was one of them.


End file.
